


A dog day

by lokilenchen



Series: Trektober 2020 [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Beings, Fairy Jim Kirk, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Skin-changer Leonard McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: Leonard McCoy was a skinchanger, able to change into a big dog with fluffy dark brown fur. He hadn’t changed in years, there had been no time. He had been working in the hospital, all the while trying to be there for his wife and daughter.But his efforts weren’t enough. In a blink of the eye it was all gone. Divorced. No longer custody for his baby girl. In his human form it became too much to bear.Trektober Day 12 (Supernatural Beings Au)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168697
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Trektober 2020





	A dog day

Leonard McCoy was a skinchanger, able to change into a big dog with fluffy dark brown fur. He hadn’t changed in years, there had been no time. He had been working in the hospital, all the while trying to be there for his wife and daughter.

But his efforts weren’t enough. In a blink of the eye it was all gone. Divorced. No longer custody for his baby girl. In his human form it became too much to bear.

After the long time the change was painful, but it was a welcome pain, distracting him from the emotional baggage. As a dog his human emotions were a little duller, he could handle them this way; the dog in him being a comforting presence.

It was easier this way, Leonard decided, no one would miss him anyway. They would find someone else for his position in the hospital, his wife had already found someone more suitable for the position of husband and father.

The life of a dog in a big city was harder than expected, but he managed. Living of what he found in alleys and of what others were willing to give him, it was just enough to survive.

All the time Leonard had been living as a dog it was sunny or only drizzling lightly up until this day. It started raining, downright pouring like a waterfall and it showed no sign of stopping. 

He tried to find shelter in one of the many alleys, but his fur was already wet within seconds. It took quite some time for him to find something that offered at least a little protection from the rain.

Sitting in a card box Leonard saw a man hurrying past the alley he was staying in, probably trying to escape the rain.

While the man ran by Leonard imagined him going into the warmth of his home and he tried to, but was not successful in containing his whine. Apparently having heard the pathetic sound he had made, the man stopped, blinked into the alley and stepped up to Leonard’s hiding place.

“Hey there doggo,” the blonde crouched down in front of the card box and Leonard tried to back away from him. “Don’t be afraid, I’m Jim, I wanna help you. You don’t seem to belong to anybody, do you? I can’t see a collar or anything. Well, let’s get you inside, shall we, you’re shivering and all but skin and bones. Bones, that’s it I’m gonna call you Bones.”

Jim held out his hand for Leonard to sniff on, he smelled like something was hidden underneath, something Leonard couldn’t place, but he liked it and due to that came out of his box.

Not hesitating any longer Jim scooped the brown dog up in his arms, speed walking to his apartment not far away.

Leonard there while nuzzled his head into the junction between Jim’s shoulder and neck, inhaling the comforting scent there, snuggling his body as close as possible to the warmth the other provided.

Because of Jim’s fast steps they reached their destination relative quickly. In Jim’s place Leonard was sat down, he shambled around.

Enveloped by the warmth of the room and the soothing scent of Jim, Leonard started to feel drowsy. Telling himself he needed to keep his guard up he continued pedding through the room, but it became more and more difficult to keep his eyes open and so he passed out on the carpet in front of the couch.

Slowly the brunette came back to himself, body aching all over, he was no longer on the carpet but on the couch, clothes sitting uncomfortable against his clammy skin, wait clothes. His eyes snapped open, shit, he must have changed back while he was unconscious, too weak to stay in his dog form.

Hazel stared right into bright blue, but the blonde, Jim, didn’t seem to be frightened. 

“You’re a skinchanger, Bones, amazing,” Jim said, beaming at him with a blinding smile.

“You’re not afraid?” Leonard rasped out the question, voice hoarse from the lack of use over the weeks spent as a dog.

“Why should I?” The other questioned back, a glint in his eye.

In amazement Leonard watched as Jim spread his light blue fairy wings and the fairy marks appeared on his face and his arms, that explained the hidden something he had smelled which he couldn’t place in the beginning.

“Unbelievable,” Leonard breathed.

“Well, now that this is out of the way, we should get you a change of clothes, these are a little run down and definitely too big for you and you need something to eat, you really are nothing more than skin and bones, maybe a shower first, you smell like a wet dog. Can you get up?” Jim rambled and Leonard just nodded along.

After pulling Leonard off the couch and against his side they made their way to the bathroom, where Jim placed a change of clothes and turned on the shower at a comfortable warm temperature.

When he came out of the bathroom feeling a lot better, the aching having subsided somewhat, he already smelled the food Jim was preparing and it made his stomach rumble.

In the kitchen Jim made him sit down and served him so much food he thought he would explode if he set one more bite.

“So tell me how this happened?” Jim asked. “Tell me why you live on the street, you look like you haven’t eaten in a while.”

And Leonard told him everything, told him about the divorce, his old life and the lost custody battle for his daughter, about all the unbearable pain it caused, that it was easier to spend his life in his dog form as to not feel. By the end of the story tears were streaming down his face.

“You know what Bones, we’ll get you back to your old self. I want you to stay here with me, I’ll nurse you back to health and then we’ll get you a job as a doctor again. You’ll get to see your daughter again and maybe you can’t get your old life back, but we’ll form you a new one, a better one,” Jim sounded so enthusiastic and what else could Leonard do than believe him.

The doctor was right in believing Jim. One year later after Jim took care of him with so much love which Jocelyn never showed him and which made him fall in love with the blue eyed fairy, he was in a relationship with Jim, won back the custody for Joanna and had a leading position in a hospital. Leonard was truly happy.


End file.
